crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Crappy Farts Go Home Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2014
11:59 NOT KNUCKLES LOL 12:00 I'M NO , YOU NERD 12:00 SONIC BOOM KNIRO 12:00 DO IT 12:00 YEA 12:00 K 12:00 *NO WHOVIAN* 12:00 KNOCK KNOCK IT'S KNIRO 12:00 https://www.google.ca/logos/2014/mandela/cover.png 12:00 yeah 12:00 OPTIMUS TITO, KNIRO 12:00 MY NAME'S KNIRO, UNLIKE STRIDER I DON'T CHUCKLE 12:01 THERE 12:01 GOD OPTIMUS TITO 12:01 okay that's gonna be... downright sugoi <3 12:01 k 12:01 ;) 12:01 NEVEL LONGBOTTOM IN COMMON 12:01 lol 12:01 spyro i shuld ad u 12:02 let's take a gander at that spelling 12:02 Clickenbeard Beardsworth 12:02 for a moment 12:02 THERE ARE THREE SHIFTLOCKS IT WANTS ME TO ADD GOD 12:02 WH- 12:02 my spelling? 12:02 "i shuld ad u" 12:02 ;) 12:02 ;) downright sugoi 12:02 tidbut 12:02 ridbit 12:02 spttng 12:02 DASH GODADEL 12:03 THERE'S A PICTURE OF DASH ON HIS GOOGLE- 12:03 mive 12:03 spttng 12:03 if u wuld liek 2 c ;) 12:03 y 12:03 I just saw his har and was like k 12:03 and left 12:03 "k" 12:03 K 12:03 NICK JONAS 12:03 OH MY GOD 12:04 NOT A CANDIDATE FOR DELETION 12:04 GOD 12:04 BEST CATEGORY EVER 12:04 TIME HEDGEHOG 12:04 And done 12:04 k 12:04 OH MY GOD ZY 12:04 THAT'S MY FRIEND 12:04 she liek recolr ;) 12:04 New Avi 12:04 LOVELY 12:04 beautiful 12:05 Smouldering good looks 12:05 DEF 12:05 dripping with good lucks 12:05 sorrybadpun 12:05 https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g5t5xeql3xz7halcq7v3fuzgoma?authuser=0 HERE YOU GO, GUYS 12:05 k 12:05 "k" 12:06 i like how i'm supposed to be animating something in flash but I've just given up 12:06 ohre 12:06 FANIME 12:06 WOW RIGHT WHEN I OPEN MY LAPTOP TO DO THE STREAM MORE PEOPLE COME 12:06 GOD 12:06 This is MUCH easier than making a blog 12:06 WOW SERIOUSLY 12:06 YES 12:06 k 12:06 LIKE PERFECT TIMING 12:06 NOT 12:06 well then 12:07 i'll try to escape to somewhere 12:07 snnnnnegon 12:07 where r u guys 12:07 like the living room 12:07 I'M COMING 12:07 k 12:07 k 12:07 I need to boot up my laptop 12:07 I'M WAITING FOR MORE PEPS 12:07 crap now I don't have the link 12:07 THERE IS A PIC OF TSNK IN REAL LIFE 12:07 I TOLD YOU 12:07 https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g5t5xeql3xz7halcq7v3fuzgoma?authuser=0 12:07 thnk 12:07 I just saw his har I didn't even look at it it was too big and would scare me 12:07 wait what? 12:08 best explanation 12:08 ;) 12:08 you got a boy on your chin 12:08 Sigamaru r u in teh strem 12:08 i sent link to myself i come soon k? k 12:08 oui ou non 12:08 no 12:08 k 12:09 brb need wa-wa 12:09 I'll have to close this chat tab, but I'm coming o the stream :) 12:09 OK 12:09 *to 12:10 k 12:10 Zy are you in the Stream 10:54 MORE LIKE NIGHTMARE RIDER AMIRITE 10:54 Yeah 10:54 YEAH, IMRITE 10:55 You're nightmare fuel RN 10:55 And I'm all like D3RP 10:55 imagine that I'm laughing like Nicolas Bird Cage 10:56 You don't put a bird in a cage 10:56 You put a Cage in a bear 10:56 Totes more sense 10:56 totes 10:56 ZY 10:56 'ello 10:56 Ohai 10:56 THIS IS REVIVING 10:57 ??? 10:57 CHAT DIED AN HOUR AGO 10:58 WHOA 10:58 WE'RE REVIVING IT 10:58 yeah 10:58 YEAH!!! =D 10:58 we just need 2 more peops 10:59 or just one 10:59 Then it's a party 10:59 we need one more peops 10:59 KNIGMA 10:59 or Kufguh 10:59 or Haiden 10:59 Or more me 10:59 Haiden can't right now 10:59 MAYBE IT'S MAYBELLINE 10:59 HEY 10:59 Or more ZY 10:59 Or more 111 11:00 OH BOY 11:00 now we need surger 11:00 in a bit 11:00 IT'S KAT 11:00 Hello ;) 11:00 ..hey 11:00 "ha" 11:00 Sigma called me an a** 11:00 "we need to find a safe haven" 11:00 "did you pack any sandwiches?" 11:00 YIPPEEE EYE AYE 11:01 YIPPIE EYE OH 11:01 BRBHRBRHBRHRBHRHRBHRBHRBHRBRH 11:01 I made a joke about her Stanly drawing, but she didn't know that I was kidding 11:01 GHOST RIDERS IN THE SKY 11:01 O= 11:01 oh yeah I saw that, I figured you were joking 11:01 yep 11:01 * SpyroBiel fistbumps 111* 11:01 how someone said redd looks like kni made me think redd is like a prototype of kni 11:02 OH WHAT THE HECK 11:02 no I made Reddhart after Kniro 11:02 *burp* 11:02 k 11:02 WHOA 11:02 Mind=BLOWN 11:02 ;) 11:02 burping on command 11:02 NICHOLAS CAGE 11:02 the thing that is blown is my mind 11:03 NICH 11:03 OLAS 11:03 CAGE 11:03 VAMP 11:03 IREE 11:03 SAM ELLIOT 11:04 MEPHISTO 11:04 NOOOOOO 11:04 BRHRBHRHBHRHBRHBRHBRBHRBRHR 11:04 PEANUT STARE 11:04 I SAW BRB, SO BYE KNI 11:04 k 11:04 OKAY 11:05 boo'ful creepy zilo desktop 11:05 DARK BAD 11:05 "I'M NOT GOING BACK! I LIKE IT HERE!" 11:05 OH MY GOD IT'S STILL ON MY DESKTOP BACKGROUND 11:05 Looking through your old art tho 11:06 who's 11:06 who 11:06 whose? 11:06 hose 11:06 Your own 11:06 hein 11:06 *huh 11:06 SAM-WOW 11:06 whaddaya mean 11:06 SAM AT THE LAK-WOW 11:06 *LAKE 11:06 LOL 11:06 I was looking throuh my old art 11:06 ok 11:06 oh 11:06 oh? 11:06 "BHhbhbhbhrhbhrhbrhb" 11:06 "Okay then." 11:06 *THROUGH* 11:07 Zy: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Error: Invalid time.